1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heterocyclic compound represented by Formula 1 and an organic light-emitting device including the heterocyclic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are self-emission type display devices and have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. Due to these characteristics, light-emitting devices are drawing more attention. Such light-emitting devices can be roughly classified into inorganic light-emitting devices that include emission layers (EMLs) containing inorganic compounds, and organic light-emitting devices that include EMLs containing organic compounds. Specifically, organic light-emitting devices have higher brightness, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices, and can render multi-colored displays. Thus, much research into such organic light-emitting devices has been conducted. Generally, an organic light-emitting device has a stack structure including an anode, a cathode, and an organic EML interposed therebetween. However, a hole injection layer (HIL) and/or a hole transport layer (HTL) may further be stacked between the anode and the organic EML, and/or an electron transport layer (ETL) may further be stacked between the organic EML and the cathode. In other words, an organic light-emitting device may have a stack structure of anode/HTL/organic EML/cathode or a stack structure of anode/HTL/organic EML/ETL/cathode.
As a material for the organic EML, an anthracene derivative has been used. However, organic light-emitting devices including such a known organic emission material do not have satisfactory life span, efficiency, and power consumption characteristics, thereby improvement in this regard still being necessary.